Deviations from the Game
Despite the fanfiction being based off the game, there are numerous deviations from the source material. Chapter 2 * In the game, only two cars are present, showing some characters arrived in the same car. However, in the fanfiction, everyone par Kenny, Deborah, and Rob arrived via car, thus having more cars present. Chapter 5 * It is mentioned by Brandon that Eric went off to fix the generators in the fanfiction, but in the game, all generators are in working order prior to Jason's arrival. * There is no argument being shown in the game, while in the fanfiction, both Kenny and Chad are fighting while Tiffany, Brandon, and Deborah tried to stop them. * In the game, Rob doesn't say a word before he is killed by Jason, while in the fanfiction, he does manage to ask if he missed anything, and seconds later, would be impaled by Jason. ** Additionally, in the game, Rob would simply fall to the ground after being killed, but in the fanfiction, he is tossed over Jason's shoulder by the pitchfork he was impaled with. Chapter 6 * While it is a bit nit-picky, in the game, characters are unable to sit or knock on the door, while in the fanfiction, Kenny and Deborah sit and Adam knocks on the door. Chapter 7 * In the game, Adam's relationship with A.J. is ignored, while in the fanfiction, their relationship is more notable. * In the fanfiction, Adam is able to pick the lock to the bathroom, which can't be done in the game by any counselors. ** Additionally, Adam kicks the door open in the fanfic, but it can't be done in the game. * In the fanfiction, Chad and Tiffany have sex, which can't be done in the game. * In game, counselors cannot grab onto each other, while in the fanfiction, Kenny is dragged away by other counselors. ** Additionally, counselors could not use their fists to hurt each other, and in the fanfiction, Brandon punches Kenny. * Adam revealed that he accidentally broke the phone box when he leaned into it, while in the game, it is unknown how the phone box was broken. Chapter 8 * In the game, it is unknown why the batteries and the gas are missing from the cars, while in the fanfiction, it is revealed Tiffany requested Deborah remove them so the counselors could participate in an orgy. * The counselors are unable to hit the cars with their fists nor can they cause the car alarm to go off. In the fanfiction however, Kenny does both out of anger. * In the game, when a counselor is hit with a throwing knife, they are still standing and can still run, regardless where they are hit. In the fanfiction, Kenny is knocked down with a single throwing knife to the thigh. * In game, weapons are unable to be thrown at Jason, while in the fanfiction, Chad is able to throw a fire poker at Jason, even embedding itself in the mask, which is also unavailable in game. * In the game, characters are unable to strip, while in the fanfiction, Kenny strips to have Jenny fix his wound. * In the fanfiction, Jenny is the one to remove the knife, while in the game, the knife usually disappears after a while. * In the game, counselors are unable to masturbate, while in the fanfiction, Tiffany is able to do so. * Counselors are unable to drop their radios in game, while in the fanfiction, Tiffany is able to set her radio down. * In the game, seperate body parts are unable to be thrown through the window, while in the fanfiction, Tiffany's head is tossed through the window. ** Additionally, counselors are unable to pick up bodies in game, while in the fanfiction, Chad holds Tiffany's head. Chapter 9 * Counselors are unable to get dirty in game, but in the fanfiction, Vanessa is shown to be covered in dirt. * Counselors are unable to simply pass out in game, while in the fanfiction, Vanessa passes out from exhaustion. ** Additionally, counselors could not pick up passed out people in game, while in the fanfiction, Brandon picks Vanessa up. *** Also, counselors are unable to lay on top of a bed. * The character Hubert never existed in the game. ** Additionally, when activating the radio to call Tommy Jarvis, counselors don't speak to anyone, while in the fanfiction, the remaining counselors do have a conversation with Tommy. Chapter 10 * Perhaps one of the biggest changes was the requirement to fix the phonebox in order to call Tommy. * Counselors are unable to hold other counselors up to fix the phonebox, while in the fanfiction, Brandon and Kenny hold Eric up to fix the phonebox. Chapter 11 * In the game, counselors are only trapped by their leg, while in the fanfiction, Eric is trapped by his abdomen. * The rifle is unable to be used as a melee weapon in the game, but in the fanfiction, Kenny uses the rifle as one. * The counselors in game don't have any physical reactions to dead counselors besides fear, but in the fanfiction, the counselors are visibly upset over the deaths of their friends. * Spiked bats do not exist in game, and cannot be crafted. * In game, it is not possible to impale someone on glass, while in the fanfiction, Vanessa is impaled on glass. * It isn't possible to block the door with the counselors in game. * In game, there are no kills with a bat, and in the fanfiction, Jason is able to kill Eric with the spiked bat. ** Additionally, Jason is unable to switch weapons in game, while in the fanfiction, Jason switches to a spiked bat. Chapter 12 * Counselors in game do not turn insane, while in the fanfiction, Chad goes insane over the numerous deaths. * While it was available in previous versions of the game, it is not possible to kill another counselor. In the fanfiction, Chad murders A.J. with the shotgun. * It is not possible in game to disembowel someone, while in the fanfiction, Chad is disemboweled by Jason. Chapter 13 * The only kill in-game involving a window was where Jason could throw a counselor through it. In the fanfiction, Jason is able to kill Adam by breaking his neck on the windowsill. * Counselors in game are unable to pick up Jason's weapons. * Perhaps the biggest deviation from the game was Jason's death. In the game, only Tommy Jarvis could kill Jason with either an axe or a machete. In the fanfiction, Kenny is the one to kill Jason with Jason's pitchfork, and he also decapitates Jason.